los cuatro simbolos lunares: el principe de las lunas
by starbutterfly13
Summary: Un Joven con coleta y cabellos dorados ojos color luna, piel blanca, con sus dos amigas , Cala y Daysi , se enfrentan en una Gran aventura epica, con lobos , Vampiros, el Amo de las lunas, y que al final el Joven Abraham sabra su camino, y el misterio del fuego rojo. Leela es buena y sabras el secreto que esconde cala tras su manga. quieren copiarse de alguna palabra porfa pedirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **la salida despues del amanezen en cataluna**

todo comenzo en un dia soleado en la casa E, donde se encontraba un joven de coleta corta y cabellos dorados, ojos color de la luna y piel blanca, estaba sentado en una silla de marmol y adornada con talladuras de gargolas imperiales, el joven estaba aburrido en la casa E , con la espera de que iba a llegar su padre a decirle algo importante, pasa varias horas y viene su padre.

-hola abrahan como estas?- dice su padre con una expresion de alegria.

-hola padre estoy bien, gracias por preguntar , que era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?- le dijo abrahan con tanta curiosidad.

-espera a que recuerde, ah ya recorde , te queria decir que hoy sera luna llena y habra un festin el la plaza de las lunas- dijo su padre con mucho orgullo.

-ah que bien ya quiero ir, me gusta ver la luna llena- le dijo abrahan con tanta emocion.

se va su padre , y abrahan escoje las ropas mas elegante que tiene, se pone una camisa de color verde que es el color del reino de las lunas y una capa larga de color negro ,con pantalones largos negros y botas marrones, abrahan se dirije a las caballerizas y pregunta por su caballo.

-hola joven como ha estado?, viene por su caballo?- le dice alarus

-hola señor alarus, si vengo por mi caballo , esta listo?- dice abrahan con esmero

-no esta listo todavia falta el alimento , tengo que comprar algunas manzanas rojas en el pueblo- le dice alarus

-solo era para saber y mi padre vendra a buscarme?- dice abrahan

-si, su padre viene en camino para aca abrahan- le dice alarus

\- muchas gracias! alarus yo ire por las manzanas al pueblo- dice abrahan  
sale de la caballerisa tan deprisa que se le olvida los diletes con que iba a comprar las manzanas

dirije a la plaza y se encuentra con una jovensita hermosa con cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño, ojos azules como lobunos y piel blanca como la nieve, abrahan se queda intacto y con la boca abierta y ojos entre abierto, ya que abrahan habia tenido novias pero no tan lindas como aquella jovensita tan linda, abrahan se pone nervioso sin preguntarle su nombre se marcha hacia la tienda de frutas y vejetales de alonso, llega y se sorprende por la malevola sonrrisa del joven que estaba sentado a su derecha, abrahan toma la iniciativa y sigue por donde esta las manzanas coge tres y se dirije a la caja para pagar las frutas.

-buenas tardes señor- le dice abrahan

el señor de mayor de edad, estaba anciano y lo iba a atender , hasta que llego una mujer como la que habia visto en la plaza.

-buenas el es alonso esta bastante mayor y lo tengo que ayudar, porque debe descansar- le dice cala.

-buenas jo jo jovensita- dice abrahan tartamudiando y a la vez nervioso

-estas bien chico?- dice cala.

sí - dice Abrahan nervioso

abrahan no podia creer que la que le estaba hablando era aquella joven hermosa que le daba nervios.

-vas a comprar esas manzanas rojas?- dice cala

-si, cuanto es la cuenta señorita?- dice abrahan

-son dos diletes- dice cala

abrahan se revisa los bolsillos para sacar los dieletes, y no encuentra los dieletes nisiquiera uno, y se pone aun mas nervioso.

-señorita se me quedo los diletes en las caballerisas- dice abrahan con una pena inmensa.

-oh! no me digas señorita digame cala, y tranquilo le regalo las manzanas por ser un buen cliente-dice cala

abrahan se pone nervioso y la iba a invitar a la fiesta de la plaza de las lunas.

-gracias, muchas gracias cala, una pregunta?- le dice abrahan

-si digame- cala estaba curiosa

-puede ir a la fiesta que habrá hoy en la plaza de las lunas?- dice abrahan

-claro joven , como se llama por cierto?- dice cala

-me llamo abrahan- dice abrahan con mariposas en el estomago

\- ok abrahan yo ire con usted- dice cala

abrahan se va con tanta emosion porque habia invitado a la joven hermosa de la plaza y se dirije a las caballerizas, cruzando la calle principal y pasando por la plaza , y llega a las caballerizas.

-alarus, alarus tengo que contarte lo que me ha pasado- dice abrahan

-joven ,calmese con gusto lo escuchare , pero primero una seria pregunta- dice alarus

-si dime?- dice abrahan

-como comprastes esas manzanas? si dejastes los diletes aca?- dice alarus

-emm la señorita cala me los regalo- dice abrahan

-y quien es ella?- dice alarus

-se lo iba a contar pero no me dejo- dice abrahan

-cuenteme joven quien es ella?- dijo alarus

-ella es una hermosa joven con cabellos castaños y es hermosa- dice abrahan

-hay joven no sera que estara enamorado?-dice alarus


	2. capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

 **La Fiesta de la lunas**

En ese momento llega su padre, con tanta prisa hasta se cayo y metio el pies en una cubeta llena de gramas y trigo

-hay estas abrahan, te queria decir que falta pocos minutos para que comienze el festin en la plaza- dice su padre

-padre ya estoy listo y invite a una jovensita hermosa- dice abrahan

-ok, te espero en la plaza abraham- dice su padre

-ya esta listo su caballo joven- dice alarus

-gracias! alarus te vere en la fiesta de las lunas- dice abrahan gritando y dirijiendose para la casa E con su caballo.

Abraham estaba tan estusiasmado se parecia a un niño esperando una torta de chocolate, llega a la casa E y ya era la tardesita , abraham espera la noche para hablar con cala, la chica de sus sueños; Llega la noche y abrahan alista su caballo, y se marcha hacia la plaza de las lunas, llega y se sienta en una silla, y ve puras decoraciones, la mesa estaba con frutas y dulces, platos con aperitivos, y luces de muchos colores en la plaza, que cuando se hiziera la luna llena, apagaran todas las luces como de constumbre, una mujer linda se acercaba hacia el diciendo ~Abraham, Abrahan~, era cala , la mujer que conosio en esta misma plaza y la invito en la tienda de frutas y vejetales de alonso.

-hola abraham, ya veo que estas muy lindo- dice cala

-ho ho hola cala ta ta tambien estas muy linda esta noche- dice abraham tartamudiando y nervioso

-gracias! y a que vienes por aca , la mayoria se queda en casa- dice cala nerviosa

-yo siempre vengo para esta fiesta me encanta la luna llena, pero algunos se quedan porque sera?- dice abraham

-emm si algunos, yo no vengo casi por una razon personal- dice cala nerviosa

-oh! bueno vendras mas seguido con migo- dice abraham

-disculpa no te escuche, me lo repites?- dice cala confundida

-nada!, nada!- dice abraham nervioso

-que tal si nos sentamos en aquel arbol?- dice cala

-pero si ya va a hacer la luna llena, quedemosno- dice abraham

-vas a ir si o no?- dice cala

-okey ire con tigo- dice abraham

abraham y cala se sietan en las raizes del arbol, y exactamente aparece la luna llena, y abrahan se desespera en salir a verla, pero cala no le gusta la luna llena por una razon.


	3. capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

 **El secreto de Cala**

-cala, cala , ven vamos a las mesas- dice abraham

-em no quiero, no me gusta la luna llena y que pasara si no vamos, quedemosno- dice cala nerviosa

-pero, ven vamos, estara bonita la luna- dice abrahan

abrahan y cala se dirijen a las mesas y se sientan juntos, y abraham se sentia nervioso pero a la vez alegre, cala ve la luna y enseguida corre a un rincon escondiendose de abraham, cala se transforma en una mujer loba enseguida y abraham se confunde de porque habia huido.

-cala, cala donde estas?!- dice abraham preocupado y gritando

cala no responde, y no queria que abraham se le acercara, porque no queria lastimarlo , ya le tenia mucho cariño y empezaba a sentir algo por el, y no queria que supiera la verdad, abraham se acerca a el mismo rincon y la ve.

-cala te encontre, ven afuera ya van a repartir la torta- dice abraham

-no, no quiero torta no me gusta- dice cala enojada, pero la verdad le encantaba

-oye, nose lo que estas ocultando pero ven sal con migo, no me gusta verte enojada te quiero, enserio- dice abrahan

a cala se le ablanda el corazon y decide salir, pero abraham se impresiona de lo que es porque no pensaba que era una mujer lobuna, la gente del pueblo empieza a alborotarse porque habia una loba y empiezan a correr todos a sus casas, y se le acerca el padre de abraham.

-abraham, vamonos esta una loba aca te puede matar, vamos- dice su padre

-padre no me quiero ir, porque amo a esa mujer que es una loba y no la dejare sola en estos momentos- dice abraham

-ok hijo confio en ti, trata de que no te haga daño la loba, ten cuidado- dice su padre

enseguida cala aulla hacia la luna, y se transforma en una mujer, y abrahan se queda inpresionado de lo que habia visto, nunca habia visto una loba y mucho menos una loba convirtiendose en aquella mujer tan hermosa.

-hay me heri, me duele , me duele mucho- dice cala

-cuidado te curare ven a mi casa, queda en la calle E, ven vamos- dice abraham preocupado

se dirijieron a la calle E, y paso una amiga de cala estaba impresionada de tantas heridas que tenia cala y se preocupo.

-hola cala que te sucedio?- le dice Daysi

-me lastime haciendo algo- dice cala

-bueno vamos a la casa para curarte- dice abraham impasiente


	4. capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

 **EL MISTERIO DE LOS BOMBILLOS ROBADOS**

van a la casa E, y estan las luces apagadas se habian llevado los bombillos y solo con polvo blanco tenian que ver ya que si utilizaban la roja alguien los veria en el pueblo el amo de las lunas quien recidia en el gran castillo, y abraham no sabia porque se habian llevado las luces no habia ninguna explicasión de porque harian tal cosa , tan mala, abraham enciende el polvo blanco y guia a cala hasia su cuarto, mientras daysi buscaba los algodones y el alcohol a oscuras, llega daysi con el alcohol y el algodon, abraham lo coge y empieza a curar a cala, cala se veia muy dolida por los rasjuños que no sabia como le habian sucedido, abraham la trataba cuidadosamente, pasaron varias horas y se quedaron daysi y cala dormidas en el cuarto de abraham, al siguiente dia abraham se despierta y las ve.

-nos quedamos dormidos, como pudo suceder eso- dice abraham, acarisiando a cala estando dormida  
mientras dormian daysi y cala, abraham se aleja hacia la cocina y ve hacia la ventana, nota que la casa de alfrente tampoco tiene bombillos que se lo habian quizas robado o roto talvez, abraham sale y se dirige a aquella casa de alfrente y se encuentra la señora, toda alarmada le pregunta.

-hola joven abraham, a usted no les robaron los bombillos?- dice la señora amanda  
ella era una señora de mayor de edad y tenia nervios de que se le metieran a robar algunas cosas de su casa, porque tenia cosas que ella decia que era su tesoro mayor de la vida, y que tenia unos recuerdos de su esposo que ya habia fallecido en un accidente hace tres años.

-hola señora amanda, si me robaron los bombillos, y nose que escondera el amo de las lunas,porque robaria esos bombillos?- dice abraham, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-si joven es algo muy raro, que tramara, de lo que se esque handa buscando un chico , que es el principe de las lunas, pero nose nada mas- dice la señora amanda.

-enserio? gracias, por ese mensaje, no conosco tanto este pueblesillo de lunas, como usted, me mude hace una semana, y me estoy apenas enterando de lo que sucedio- dice abraham.

abraham se aleja agitando la mano, llega a casa que solo conocia su cuarto, pero su padre habia vivido mucho tiempo aca, y no le habia esplicado tanto, solo lo veia en ocasiones, porque no tenia tiempo para atenderlo, cuando llega a la puerta, se encuentra a cala y a daysi despiertas preguntandole que habia pasado, abraham le explica todo lo que sucedio la noche pasada, cala y daysi se quedan tranquilas.

-donde estabas?- dice cala.

-estaba donde la señora amanda, la de alfrente y dijo que tambien les habia robado los bombillos- dice abraham nervioso.

-seran que estaran buscando el principe de las lunas?- dice daysi.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

 **La Extraña Busqueda**

-como lo sabes, la señora amanda me lo dijo- dice abraham curioso.

-si, el amo lo anda buscando, lo busco en cataluna y no lo encontro, pero el estaba seguro de que estaba vivo- dice cala.

-oye yo residia con mi padre en cataluna, y mi padre dijo que nos marcharamos al dia siguiente en el amanecer- dice abraham.

en ese momento abraham descube un cuarto con ventanas altas y unos estantes con telarañas y ve un libro donde cuenta una leyenda, pero exactamente llega la señora amanda y toca la puerta unas cinco veces.

-joven, joven, tengo algo que decirle, su padre me dijo algo- dice la señora amanda.

-si ya voy señora amanda- dice abraham.  
abraham abre la puerta y ve que la señora andaba preocupada, por algo, pero no me lo quizo decir , en la puerta, abraham la deja pasar.

-joven cierre la puerta y las ventana, le voy a decir algo muy importante- dice la señora amanda.

-ok, señora ya cerre las ventanas y las puerta, calmese por favor- dice abraham.

-joven algo esta sucediendo en este pueblo de lunas, el amo despues de buscar en cataluna ahora busca aca, y dice que el principe esta en este mismo pueblo- dice la señora amanda.

-yo me vine desde cataluna y no sabia que estaba buscando el principe de las lunas- dice abraham.

-bueno dice su padre que se marche al valle flordeluna- dice la señora amanda.

-porque?- dice cala, imediatamente.

-no lo se, pero dijo eso, si quiere vayan a la plaza de las lunas, estan proclamando algo alli- dice la señora amanda.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

 **La Proclama y Las cuatro Estatuas**

abraham se pone una chaqueta y se marcha hacia la plaza, pero antes ve y se encuentra cuatro estatuas de piedra pura, talladas y señalando a la casa E, al valle flordelunas, a papiro, y a las colinas de agua, hay se encontraba un cuadro que decia "EL PRINCIPE VOLVERA Y SABRA SU CAMINO" , abraham se puso tan curioso y fue a la plaza con, cala y con daysi, el amo mando un cápataz, que tenia un percamino que decia ,el principe esta entre ustedes, lo andamos buscando, fuimos a cataluna y se habia ido en un amanecer para este pueblo de las lunas, lo buscaremos, abraham estaba tan confundido y no sabia que hacer, y en ese mismo momento recordo una leyenda que vio en la biblioteca antigua de la casa E, y que seguramente la señora amanda lo reconoceria muy bien, abraham se dirige hacia la casa corriendo con cala y luna, cala estaba tan confundida como tambien lo estaba abraham, ¿porque sentia una conexion con abraham?, ¿porque su padre le dijo que se marchara al valle flordelunas?,¿porque el se habia marchado en el amanecer, que exactamente estaban buscando al principe?, llegan a la casa E y tocan la puerta, abre la señora amanda y le pregunta.

-joven yo se algo sobre el principe de las lunas pero no mucho- dice la señora amanda.

-le puedo decir amanda?- dice abraham.

\- si, claro- dice amanda.

-amada yo encontre un libro de una leyenda en la biblioteca de mi padre, ¿usted sabe algo de eso?- dice abraham.

-aver buscame ese libro- dice amanda.


End file.
